Vanilla
by Precious Pup
Summary: Tony/Abby/Tim threesome. Tony seeing Tim in a whole new way. Slashy thoughts but straight sex.


Tony couldn't quite believe he was here

Tony couldn't quite believe he was here. The whole night had been a little bit of a blur, consisting of earlier work day violence followed by greasy pizza which hadn't been assisted by the dozens of beers they had consumed and now lay empty and abandoned around Abby apartment. The weirdest bit wasn't when he found himself late in the soft velvet night being pulled in for a kiss with Abby. He had wanted to really kiss Abby for the longest time. It seemed perfectly natural for him to open his mouth to her and taste her smoky flavor. She smelt and tasted of leather, beer and pizza and all woman.

And no the weirdest bit wasn't when she pulled back and pulled McGee over for a deep open mouthed kiss as well. He found himself standing beside them his body more wrapped around Abby than McGee's was while she leaned over and kissed him long and deep. McGee's eyebrows had been so far up in his hair in surprise that if he hadn't been so happily drunk he might have toppled over. Instead McGee had gripped Abby for dear life and just hung on.

Abby had then turned and quirked an eyebrow to him, enquiring and he had just shrugged. It had been a long time since he had had a threesome and he hadn't had one with two guys and a girl since collage. That had been purely because the girl in question took a while to warm up so to speak but was so worth it when she was. Besides it's not like he did anything with the other guy. And this was Abby!

Tony privately thought McGee was so drunk he would probably pass out anyway, leaving Abby to his deft touch. He was much better at holding his liquor than the old Probilicious was. Maybe that's what she had in mind. Ensuring that whoever she picked she would ensure she had a good time. Besides perhaps the little Probie could learn a thing or two from the old DiNozzo magic.

Tony was certain McGee was a vanilla sex kind of guy. Two positions, three max. Not bad in bed but nothing adventurous either. He certainly tried to avoid talking about it at all costs and got embarrassed any time the topic came up. So of course with Tony around the topic seemed to come up an awful lot.

So here was the weird bit. What was he doing sitting back watching Timothy's ass, mouth dry and cock hard while Tim fucked Abby through the mattress?

It had started off with him leading the charge as usual but somewhere along the way Probie changed the pace. Tony had forgotten that Tim and Abby had been lovers, it had been so long. And yet Tim even as blearily drunk as he was remembered all her little quirks and her hot spots and slowly but surely he had slipped his hands and mouth into all the right places. Abby's breath had hitched even as she had been kissing Tony again and it seemed an instant later Tim was the one confidently swarming his hands all over her body as she arched under his touch. He had pulled back, just a fraction to see where Tim was touching her so he would know for later and suddenly he was on the fringe of all the action.

For the first time in his life he found himself watching. Really watching. And it wasn't Abby he couldn't tear his eyes away from. Timothy McGee had the most amazing butt he had ever seen. Men's rear ends were completely different from women's. They were tight rather than soft and curved up rather than around. They were designed for one thing only and that was to thrust. And thrust Tim was. He wasn't small by any means and he was buried in Abby balls deep and rolling his hips down into her in a way which had her arching up breathless underneath him.

Tony had obviously known what men's butts looked like but he had never seen one in action like this. Not close up and personal and real. It made his mouth run dry as he watched Tim's strong buttocks clench and drive forward, his whole body moving over her. Burying his big gorgeous cock deep into Abby as she wrapped her long pale legs around his lean waist. Again and again.

Holy Fuck. Tony could smell the sex and taste the sweat and feel the bed shake and hear their moans ringing through his head like he had concussion. What the hell had been in that beer?

Abby clenched her fingers and dug her nails into Tim's pale skin, clawing down his back. Tony dragged his eyes down again as he watched Tim's tattoo catching in the soft light. Stripped naked like this wearing just his tattoo and Abby it made him seem stronger and more dangerous somehow. As if underneath the vanilla there lurked someone else.

Someone free of restraint and full of sensuality and burning passion. Someone who fucked hot wild women. And drove a smoking hot Porsche. And kept handcuffs in his bedside cabinet.

The two bodies gleamed a little with soft sweat and Tony could see the tensing and straining muscle of his naked body as Tim stretched out his long body above Abby, his weight on his hands claiming all of her. Abby flung her head back, eyes closed in ecstasy as Tim sucked on a spot on her neck and continued to drive hard and deep into her, rolling one nipple between his fingers.

Probie had defiantly been working out.

In the privacy of the moment given to him by Abby and Tim's total engrossment in each other, Tony allowed his eyes and his mind to wander. Tim was just so damn different to him. Where he was dark, Tim was pale. Where Tony seemed to be covered in curling chest hair Tim seemed almost hairless except for a tiny almost blonde patch in the center of his chest. His hair seemed lighter, silky even as it clung loose around his sweaty temples. His soft full lipped pout seemed even more pronounced as he arched his neck, head back, eyes closed lost in the moment of sensation.

Abby moaned to raise the hair on Tony's arms and he watched her pale breasts bounce under Tim's impact. His eyes drifted back to where Tim's back still wore the scratch marks from Abby's nails. His skin was so responsive. He remembered him complaining about having sensitive skin but Tony had never considered the positive aspects of that equation. Tim's flesh seemed to respond to every touch. Every tiny contact seemed to result in a wave of sensation. He could see the flush of heated blood under the tender skin and he wanted to trail his wet tongue down his back and taste his sweat on his warm naked flesh. It would be sweet and clean, he knew that.

He wanted to curl his hands around Tim's ass and feel its warm firmness under his fingers. To stroke his strong thighs and feel the strength. He wanted to touch and feel his hot naked body underneath him. Damn he was so hard and aching. He ran his hand down his own hard cock, gently stroking just to take the edge off. He must be more drunk than he thought if the thought of Probie was what was getting him so hard.

Abby. Abby getting fucked deep and hard right in front of him, moaning, writhing and wet was what was making him hard.

Not Timothy McGee's firm tattooed ass.

But that was the thing with vanilla wasn't it. Vanilla was the only flavor that went with everything. Vanilla worked equally well with rich moist chocolate cake as it did with tart blackberry and apple pie. Vanilla worked with everything. Rich creamy yellow mouth wateringly rich French Vanilla.

Tony watched with hot eyes as Abby suddenly cried out and the two bodies strained and shuddered together, clawing at the sheets.

"Jesus Fuck Abby!" Tim cried out desperate and breathless and Tony felt the sweet hit to his groin at the sight of Tim's pretty mouth swearing down and dirty. More please more.

Suddenly after a long exquisite minute it was over and Tim rolled off Abby gasping great shuddering breaths. He surged up, removed the condom, wiping himself down with a rough fistful of tissues before allowing himself to sink bonelessly back into the mattress. He lay completely relaxed, eyes closed, knees bent, arms outstretched, a beatific smile spread across his boyish features.

Tony had never seen him this free of restraints. There was no awkward stuttering or stumbled explanation. No wounded eyes following him after a particularly cutting Tony gibe or shoulders hunched in defense. Tim lay outstretched across the tumbled mattress like a flushed, sweaty, naked angel, satisfaction in his own performance seeping out through every pore.

Abby was still quivering, her pale belly slick with their combined sweat. She followed Tony's eyes as they lingered on Tim's exposed body, before she turned to him with laughing eyes.

"Tony" She called to him softly smiling dangerously at him and crooked a finger at him, beckoning him back to her edge of the bed.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Abby whispered into his ear, licking his earlobe and creeping her hand down his stomach for good measure. Tony opened his mouth to deny it even as her hot hand held firm around his cock and he sucked in his breath.

"Shhussh it's alright to tell me. He's asleep now anyway." Her voice was soft, gravelly and hypnotic. It lured confidences like sirens called sailors onto the jagged rocks. She was also right. Tony turned and saw that McGee had given him and Abby some privacy to explore each other simply by falling asleep. Complete peaceful exhaustion combined with too much alcohol and he was beautifully, mouth wateringly asleep.

Abby smiled up at Tony mischievously as she continued to work his leaking cock in her expert hands "I wanted you to see what he really looks like. So what do you think?"

Tony turned to her and licked up her belly tasting Tim's sweet sweat on her hot skin before settling on sucking her nipple, rolling it firmly around with his tongue.

He pulled off and smiled at her. "I've been wanting to do that all night"


End file.
